fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Iris (Mega Man X)
Iris (アイリス Airisu?) was Zero's Navigator (and love interest) in Mega Man X4 and X's in Mega Man Xtreme 2. She was also the younger twin sister of Colonel. Like her brother, she speaks with an English accent in the English language versions of Mega Man X4. Iris appears as a young-looking female brunette Reploid with green eyes and very long hair, comparable to Zero's length. Her armor consists of a blue and red scheme with yellow accents and is modeled into the form of a dress, her limbs being white, her boots white, and her hands appearing to have segmented knuckles. In X4, her boots gain a black outline and have a defined lavender color with the addition of a red beret on her head. In''Mega Man Xtreme 2'', Iris appears to be slightly younger than her previous appearance (as Xtreme 2 chronologically predates X4), and along with lacking her beret, she has a small section on her upper chest with the insignia of the Repliforce army. After taking Colonel's core into her body in Mega Man X4, she appears as a Ride Armor-like being with a purple color scheme and a pair of wings. It is unconfirmed as to whether she entered a ride-armor vehicle or became a similar being herself. She was developed by Repliforce scientists as half of the perfect fighting Reploid. Colonel, her brother, was the other half. Her half was of the peaceful arbitrator, and Colonel's was of the strong-willed fighter. Repliforce scientists had long attempted to make these two personality factors into one Reploid (similar in fashion to X), but the differences were ultimately considered irreconcilable, deciding to split them up into brother and sister Reploids. The Erasure incident was Iris' first mission as a Navigator for the Maverick Hunters. She took the roles of both Navigator and item development by making power-ups out of the Maverick's DNA Souls. In the Xtreme Mode ending, Zero feels bad that her first mission was a tough one and the Colonel will blame him. When the Repliforce was labeled Maverick after the Sky Lagoon incident, both X and Zero were assigned different missions to gather information about Repliforce's coup and to cut off their support lines. Iris assisted Zero on his missions as being his operator, like during the Erasure incident. However, Iris herself was part of Repliforce while her brother, Colonel, was Repliforce's second-in-command and therefore an imminent target for the Maverick Hunters. When the two of them battled in the Ceremony Hall of Repliforce's command center, it was Iris who stopped the two Reploids from terminating each other by begging her own brother to stop, since Zero had previously saved her life after the Sky Lagoon had crashed. Colonel, who had always regarded Zero as a friendly rival, backed off. Zero, on the other hand, stated that someone had to stop Repliforce at all costs, much to the grief of Iris. When Repliforce's coup began, Zero rushed to the space port to stop the ascension of the military troops to the newly constructed space station of Repliforce, Final Weapon. There, he battled Colonel again, this time killing him. After that, Zero traveled to Final Weapon where he was encountered by Iris, who was blinded by the grief of losing of her brother and anger for Zero killing him. She had salvaged Colonel's Control Chip from his remains, fusing it with her own programming, thus causing her body to transform into a massive winged Ride Armor-like combat form which Zero was forced to battle. Even though Zero didn't mean to, he damaged the exterior power core of the structure, resulting in the destruction of the armor. In addition, Iris' incorporation of the salvaged control chip for Colonel also fried her programming to be irreparable. Zero hurried to Iris' body, but, it was too late to save her, and while she lay dying in his arms, she whispers to him that she did all this because she wanted them to live in a Reploid-only world. Zero, totally overwhelmed by her death, began questioning his own reasons for fighting, becoming the infamous "What Am I Fighting For" scene. Sigma would later antagonize Zero further, by revealing his involvement in the whole ordeal. He even taunts him by saying, "Iris is waiting for you!" before their battle. After Final Weapon is destroyed, Zero flies back to Earth in an escape shuttle, but he is tortured by the thought of being unable to save anyone. Category:Deceased characters